95
by Marie-sama
Summary: Roxas is depressed so Axel sings a song to cheer him up. For AkuRoku day, so it's AkuRoku. T for suggestive themes.


First off I'd like to say Happy AkuRoku day! After much debate I decided to write an Akuroku one-shot. So, here it is.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I'm not Da Vinci's Notebook. And I don't own anything else that might show up.

----------------------------------

"Why so glum, Roxy?" Axel asked, seating himself next to his favorite little blond. Roxas sighed.

"It's nothing Axel." Roxas said, turning away from the pyromaniac.

"I don't believe that." Axel said. "But if you're going to be emo, can I at least give you some advice?"

"Why not?" Axel smiled and stood, then without warning, starting singing.

"_Whenever life gets you down, keeps you wearing a frown and the gravy train has left you behind. And when you're all out of hope at the end of your rope, and there's nobody to throw you a line. If you ever get so low, you don't know which way to go, come on and take a walk in my shoes never worry bout a thing, got the world on a string cause I've got the cures for all of my blues. I take a look at my enormous penis and the troubles start melting away. I take a look at my enormous penis and the happy times are coming to stay. I gotta sing and I dance when I glance in my pants and the feeling's like a sunshine-y day I take a look at my enormous penis and everything's going my way. I take a look at my enormous penis and my troubles start melting away. I take a look at my enormous penis and the happy times are coming to stay. Yeah I got great big amounts in the place where it counts and the feelings like a sunshine-y day. I take a look at my enormous penis and everything is going my way. Everything is going my way. Everything is going my way. Everything is going my way."_ Axel smiled and plopped himself next to the Key of Destiny. "Feeling better?"

"I think so." Roxas said, nodding slightly. "Soooo, is it true?" He looked up at Axel.

"Is what true?" Axel asked a confused look plastered on his face. Roxas sighed, stealing a glance at the area between Axel's legs. The blond hadn't thought Axel had seen, but the look of confusion had melted to a mischievous one. "Wouldn't you like to know, dear Roxy."

"I really would like to know, Axel." Roxas said, snuggling up next to the taller nobody.

"And you will continue to wonder Roxy." Axel stated, standing and kissing Roxas on the forehead. He gave a two-fingered salute before starting to walk away.

Axel stumbled, glancing back. Sure enough Roxas had latched himself onto Axel. "Axxxeeeel, please?" Axel looked away. Roxas was pouting, cuteness cranked on high.

"I don't know Roxas." Axel said, walking with the nobody still attached to his waist. Roxas let go, walking next to him. The next few minutes was spent in silence.

Roxas was surprised when Axel forced him against the wall. In all truth he hadn't even noticed that they had walked into Axel's room. This was a pleasant surprise though.

Outside there was a sign on the door. 'Do not disturb. Consequences will be severe. –Axel'. Demyx just so happened to be walking by. He read then sign then put his ear against the door, seeing if he could hear what was so important. After a minute or so he moved his head away from the door.

"Demyx, what the hell were you doing?" Larxene asked, she had happened to be walking by and saw Demyx.

"Seeing why Axel had the sign up." Demyx stated.

"So, why is it there?" Larxene asked.

"He's having fun with Roxy!" Demyx said happily, walking away. Larxene stayed silent for a minute or so, and then walked away.

"Too much information." She muttered.

**LATER**

"On a scale of one to one hundred, you would easily be a ninety five." Roxas stated, pulling his pants back on.

"Why thank you Roxy." Axel said, wrapping an arm around Roxas waist and pulling him closer so he could kiss him softly. The nobody was released as Axel pulled his cloak on; completely ignoring the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt under. Roxas pulled his shirt and cloak on then sat cross-legged on Axel's bed.

"I wanna watch a movie." He said, staring at the red head.

"Alright, is," Axel grabbed the first DVD he saw. "Monty Python and the Holy Grail alright?" Roxas nodded and Axel put the movie is, sitting behind Roxas and pulling the Key of Destiny into his lap. Halfway through the movie both Axel and Roxas were asleep, lying together. Axel's bare chest was exposed and Roxas was resting his head on it, the red head had an arm around the smaller nobody waist, and Roxas arms had found their way around Axel's waist.

--------------------

Short, but it's here. A little late, but it's here. Be happy, and review please!


End file.
